A Shattered Team
by PowerRangersForever
Summary: What happens when the Titans face an old foe? What happens when Robin thinks he might be with the wrong girl? Can the Titans survive the dysfunction and chaos, or will they self destruct while Raven is kidnapped? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Beginning

First and foremost, I do not own Teen Titans. All rights go to their respective creators.

This is my first Teen Titans fic, I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: A New Day

It was a typical morning for the Titans: Cyborg making breakfast for the team, Beat Boy making himself a tofu breakfast, Starfire playing with Silkie, Robin watching TV and Raven meditating. "Dude! Do you have to cook that meat right next to me? you know I don't eat meat!" Beast complained to his robotic friend. "Yes, I do, because in case you haven't noticed, there's only one stove!" "Well whose fault is that?" "Grass stain..." After breakfast Starfire approached Robin on the couch. "Robin, would you like to go the place of movies with me tomorrow?" "Wha? Uh... I... Uh... Yeah..." Even though they were a "couple" after Tokyo, they still had yet to go out on a real date. "Ooh, robin's got date!" Cyborg teased his comrade.

Later that day the alarm went off. "Unidentified criminal by the bay." Informed Cyborg. "Titan's, Go!" Their leader commanded. The Titan's arrived at the bay, but there was no one to be seen. "Soooo why are we here again?" questioned Beast Boy. "There has to be someone here, why else would the alarm sound if there was no one here?" Said Robin. As they made their way past various cargo holds, they eventually found a note that read, "Titan's, so nice to know you still care, I'll see you soon." "Who do you think sent this?" the Tamaranian questioned. "Someone who we've dealt with before," Raven said "But that could be literally anyone. We've fought dozens of criminals." "Whoever it was didn't want to be seen. We'll have to be on high alert, keep an eye out for anything strange." their leader commanded. They made their way back to the tower.

"Alright, bed time!" Yawned Cyborg. "Good night friends! Do not the bugs of the bed bite!" Starfire said. "What she said." Said Raven. "Robin still had not budged from his seat at the computer. "C'mon man, I'm sure whoever wrote that note will surface again. Get some rest" his mechanical friend suggested. "Alright, I guess you're right... I have a bad feeling about this." The next few days the Titans had not heard from their mysterious friend. The Titans were eating pizza when Best Boy spotted a white piece of paper folded on the ground. "Hey! What's this?" He said as he opened the letter. "Titan's, I hope you're ready for what's coming. Soon, you'll find out who I am." "Ugh! Why does this person have to be so cryptic!" cried the changeling. "They;re trying to get inside our heads. We have to stay alert." said their leader.

The days passed and all the titans would find were more notes. Robin became obsessed with them, even forgetting Starfire's date. The next moring Robin walked into the common room, "Hey Star." she just gave him a breath and turned away. "Is everything okay?" "Flognard". "Hey, Cy, what's up with Star?" "You forgot your date with her. She's pretty upset." Starfire had already gone to her room. "Maybe if I let her calm down she'll be okay..." "Dude, you're dead." Interjected the green changeling. Just then the alarm went off. "Titans, go!"

I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, I promise the others will be longer! This is just the start... (:


	2. Things Revealed

I do not own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, but I don't.

Now, chapter 1 was a little short, but this one is much longer. I hope you guys enjoy! I'd love to hear what your guesses are for who the mystery character leaving notes is! Please review! Thanks! (:

Following the alarm, the Titans were once again at the bay, where, once again, no one was to be found. "Starfire, I'm really sorry about forgetting our date. We need to talk." "There is nothing to discuss, friend Robin." Walking through the maze of cargo containers Cyborg found yet another note. "Hey, guys! Over here! I found another note." The note read, "Titans, you're getting close. I hope you are ready for what is to come." "What's that even supposed to mean?!" the green changeling questioned. 'I don't know, but it's been almost two weeks since we've started getting these notes. I'm beginning to wonder if this is just some practical joke." Raven said. The Titans continued to search the bay for other clues, but were unsuccessful in their efforts to find anything. "Its sunset, we should go home. We're not going to find anything here." Their leader commanded. They nodded in agreement and the frustrated teens went back to their tower. All the Titans went to bed, that was except for Robin, who was at the computer. He was then approached by his mechanical friend, "C'mon man, get some sleep. I don't think you're going to find anything." Not moving an inch, he replied, "There has to be something to find. They don't leave a trace. There haven't been any prison breaks from any former villains we took down, nor has any new ones popped up. Whoever it is, they either never got locked up, or they have help on the outside." "Maybe Raven's right, what if it is just a practical joke? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time someone tried pranking us." "I just have a bad feeling about this. Something doesn't seem right..." "Well, you should get some sleep. Maybe we'll get another note tomorrow." Cyborg then left off to bed. Robin however stayed put, continuing his endless search for the mysterious person leaving the Titans notes. "There has to be something to find..." he muttered to himself. He then went to bed.

Just at sunrise, Robin went up to the roof, where he found Raven meditating. "What are you doing up this early?" she asked. "I don't know, I didn't really sleep. Thought I'd get my mind off of things. Starfire's still mad at me." "I'm sure she'll be fine, Robin. Just give her some time to calm down." Robin just aimlessly stared off into the early morning sky. "Why don't we go get breakfast, I think the others are up by now." Raven suggested. The two Titans went to the common room. Shortly after breakfast, the alarm sounded. "Break in at Star Labs. Maybe it's our mystery friend." informed Cyborg. "Titans, go!" The Titans made their way to the entrance, where they found two unconscious guards. They continued to make their way through the lab, continuing to find more unconscious guards. Just then they heard a scream. "There!" said Beast Boy. They hurried towards the scream. A guard leaned against the wall yelled "He has the vials, you have to stop him!" "Stop who?" said Best Boy. Robin spotted a shadow, "Titans, this way!" However, they the perpetrator was gone. Robin banged his fist on the wall, "We almost had him!" "Let's go home, see if we can something on the cameras" said Cyborg.

At the tower, Robin and Cyborg searched the computers and cameras for any sign of the perp, but nothing was found. "So what was in those vials that was so important?" Questioned Beast Boy. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's in the wrong hands." replied Robin. "I bet it's dangerous." said Beast Boy. "Yeah, I'm sure it is, Captain Obvious." Raven mocked Beast Boy. "There's nothing!" Said Robin. "Calm down man, I'm sure we'll see this person again." Cyborg said. "Could this be the person that has been leaving the strange notes?" Starfire interjected. "Well, yeah, it could, but those could still be by anyone." Said Cyborg. "Maybe our next note will have some more info." Robin said. The Titans finished their search, which came up empty, and went to bed. As Robin was making his way to his room, he was approached by Starfire. "Robin?" "Yeah, Star?" He said anxiously. "We need to do the talking, yes?" "Look, Star, I'm really sorry I forgot our date, I promise I'll make it up to you." "Can we go to the place of the movies on Saturday?" Being a Thursday, Robin was unsure if he would be distracted again, but not wanting to hurt Starfire's feelings by canceling, he agreed. "Yeah, that's great... Say 6?" "Yay! This is most joyous Robin!" "What am I getting myself into?" He thought as he went into his room.

The next morning the two Titans woke up and checked in on Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Cyborg, did you find anything?" "No, nothing. There's not a thing to be found. I don't know how much longer we'll stay awake, either. Might have to call it quits." "Try to make it another hour, we need to find whoever's doing this." "What did he say?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. "He said to stay another hour." "Ugh! I need my beauty sleep!" He complained. "It's only 60 minutes, I'm sure you'll be fine." Raven said. Back at the tower, Starfire was in a great mood, given that her date with Robin was today. "What if the others find something? Should I postpone it? Would she ever go out with me again?" Robin thought to himself. Just then the alarm sounded at the construction site in Things Change. Robin and Starfire went to check it out. "There is no one here" Starfire said. They continued to look around when Robin saw a white piece of paper stuck to the wall. "Already trying to find me Titans? I'm flattered. I'll see you soon." "Cyborg, come in. This is Robin." "What's up?" he said while yawning. "We found another note, they knew we were waiting for them." "You mean this was for nothing?! Ugh!" Beast Boy complained. The Titans went back to the tower. Robin went straight for his room, analyzing all the notes left, recent articles and the break in. At 5:45 Starfire knocked on his door. "Robin? Are you ready?" Robin, who completely forgot about their date, scrambled to his door. "Yeah! Let's go!" After the movie, the two went to have pizza, but Robin was so occupied with the notes and recent events, he did not pay attention to Starfire. "Robin? Robin!" "Huh?" "I asked if you were ready to go home." "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess." As they walked in Robin said "That was fun." But he just got a disappointed "mmhmm" from Starfie. Puzzled, he just stood there for a second with his hand on the back of his head. Feeling his cheeks turning read as he just realized how he had treated her on their date. "Stupid, you were supposed to pay attention to her!" he thought to himself. "Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked his mechanical friend. "Nope, nothing. Pretty quiet night. How did your date go?" "Uh, not so great, I kept thinking about those notes." "Well, you better hope Starfire doesn't hold a grudge." His friend joked. Raven, sitting on the couch, sneaked a faint smile as she heard the conversation between Robin and Cyborg. "What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked, quickly erasing her smile, she said "Nothing. I don't do funny, remember?"

That's chapter 2! Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! More to come soon! Who do you think is the mysterious note writer?


	3. Getting Warmer

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Season 6 would have happened if I did. :P

Here's chapter y'all, please review and favorite! Thanks! (:

The next morning was a normal one. It was Sunday and all of the Titans were sleeping in except for Robin and Raven. Robin made his way into the common room to his surprise, he found Raven in the kitchen making her herbal tea.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Getting some tea. I could ask you the same thing." She smirked.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep much, never really have slept in anyways." As he said this, thinking about Starfire, his tone slowly became more somber.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked.

"No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"No… I was so occupied with the stuff that's been going on that on our date, I was completely oblivious to Star almost the whole time. She's mad at me again. Just when I was supposed to make everything right."

"You have to learn how to not be so obsessive, Robin. Sometimes it's good to not think about things for a minute. Did you apologize?"

"Yeah… kind of…"

"Kind of?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you should apologize to her when she wakes up."

"Thanks Raven."

She simply smiled and floated back to her room.

Shortly after breakfast Robin went up to Starfire. "Hey, Star, I'm really sorry about not paying much attention at our date. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She paused for a minute, eventually replying. "I forgive you, Robin."

"Thanks Star."

Just then, the alarm sounded. All the Titans rushed into the common room.

"Is that our mystery person?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't know," Robin said, "But we better go check it out. Titans, go!"

The Titans rushed to the city, only to find little damage, and some frantic citizens.

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked a civilian.

"No, they were in a black cloak. They didn't say a thing, and we couldn't tell if it was a he or she."

After doing a quick search of the area, Raven found another note.

"Guys, over here." She said.

The note read, "Titans, it's so close. Just a little longer. Be patient, we'll see each other soon…"

"Soooo a guy in a black cloak who we apparently fought before, just trashed a couple stores and leaves another note without a trace?!" Beast boy said.

"I do not remember ever fighting someone who wore a black cloak." Starfire said puzzled.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "me either."

"It had to be a disguise, they didn't want to be seen yet." Robin sternly said.

"Well, at least we can rule out the practical joke idea now." Beast Boy lightheartedly said.

After making their way back to the tower, while keeping an eye out for anyone or anything mysterious, they all met in the common room.

"So what now? Do we just wait for another note?" cyborg asked.

"Do we have a choice? We don't have any leads on this person. The only remote possible one we have is whoever stole those vials, but we don't know who did that either." Raven replied.

Just then the alarm sounded. There was another break in at Star Labs. This time, the Titans made it there just to see the perpetrator in the act. When they made it to him, they all stopped and gasped.

"I knew you were coming back!" Robin angrily said.

"This time, we're putting you away." Raven said.

"Aw, what's a matter, you're not happy to see me?"

"No we are not!" Starfire yelled as she blasted him with her star bolts.

Fighting through the lab, they were all careful not to break the vials. The perpetrator however, used them to his advantage, throwing them in the air as a distraction so he could escape. As he was about to go through the door, Raven blocked his path while Cyborg caught the case with the vials.

"Don't you have enough of this stuff?" Robin asked.

"There's never enough Xenothium, chuckles." He said.

Just then Raven grabbed him with her powers and pinned him against the wall.

"Why were you leaving the notes?!" Robin demanded.

"Notes? I didn't leave you any notes."

"So you weren't the one leaving all the cryptic messages about how we'd see you again all over the city?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Do you really think I would want you to know I was going to be here again? I don't know who's messing with you, but it isn't me. Sorry. Besides, you have bigger problems."

Just then, a bomb detonated, and he escaped.

After the cleanup, the Titans realized that he had escaped with the Xenothium.

"So Red X isn't behind the notes. There goes our only lead" Cyborg said.

Starfire approached Robin. "Robin, would you like to go to the place of movies with me?"

"Star, I can't… There's too much that needs to be done right now. I can't focus on a silly relationship."

"Oh, I understand…" She said in a somber tone, walking off to her room.

"Star, wait! I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Robin. Good night."

Before he could say another word, her door slipped shut. His cheeks red, he made his way back to the common room with the other Titans.

"Nice going, man" cyborg said sarcastically.

He just ignored and continued to work. They searched on the computers for another few hours before eventually going to bed.

A week had passed, and there were no new notes, no signs of Red X, and Robin and Starfire, had gone on three more dates, all ending the same way as the first. Starfire was becoming more and more aggregated after each date. Often letting it cloud her judgment during battles.

Robin one morning decided to go to the roof, finding Raven there.

"Hey, Raven, do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I think I might've blown it with Star. I really like her, but every time we go out, I can't focus on her or what we're doing. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to not be distracted."

"Well, did you ever think that it might not be meant to be with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Robin, what if your relationship with Starfire just doesn't work as a couple. What if you're better off as just friends? Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you that."

"But I like her more than a friend." He objected.

"Are you sure? Before you go on another date, if you have one, why don't you think about your relationship with her first?"

Robin sighed, "Okay. I guess you're right. Thanks Raven!"

She gave him a small smile and went back to meditating. Robin then made his way back downstairs into the common room. Any signs of the mystery person were few and far between the last few weeks. They were beginning to think that it could have been Red X, since they had not received any notes since they battled. But they also couldn't be sure. The last thing they wanted to do was develop a false sense of security.

The next day the Titans were all outside training. Working on Cyborg's new obstacle course, when the alarm sounded. Once again, they found themselves at the pier. And once again, there was no one to be seen. Searching for anything, they came across another note that read, "Dear Titans, some things haven't gone as planned. Don't worry, we'll meet… soon…"

"Great, another pointless note." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

The other Titans couldn't help but feel the same. They had been receiving these notes for almost a month now. They were wondering how long "soon" was. Was it months? A year? More than a year? All they did know was that they were growing tired of the notes.

"How could we find so many clues from someone and not have a clue as to who they are?" Cyborg said.

"I don't know," Robin replied, "But whoever they are, we need to find them. Let's go back to the tower, there's nothing left here to find."

The next couple days, both days finding two new notes, troubled the Titans. Going to the pier and finding a note was almost becoming a routine for them. They couldn't seem to understand how any of it made any sense. At least not yet.

The Titans were lounging around in the house. Starfire and Robin had continued to let tension build between them, and they had spoken very little since their last date. Robin, keeping in mind what Raven had told him, was reluctant to ask Starfire out on another date.

Sitting on the couch he began to think to himself. "What if Raven's right? Maybe she's not the one… maybe we are better off as friends. Maybe there is someone else out there for me."

"He's never going to see you that way. You know that. Stop hoping that he'll see you that way. He loves her, not you." These were the thoughts that were going through Raven's mind as she meditated in her room. She had developed a crush on Robin after the events that took place in "The End". But since he liked Starfire, she never acted on these feelings. Almost burying them away, until now.


	4. A Sudden Change of Heart

**I don't own the Teen Titans sadly.**

**Sorry it took so long for this one, but here it is! Hope you enjoy, please review! (:**

Raven woke up with the same thoughts of Robin racing through her head. After the Trigon incident, she had developed feelings for her team leader. Still struggling with the thoughts, Robin knocked on her door. Startled, Raven's powers tossed some books off the shelf.

"Hey, is everything okay? It's almost 11 and you haven't woken up yet." He asked outside the door.

Taking in a deep sigh, she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Puzzled by her tone, he knew not to push the issue. "Okay," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks." she said as she frowned on her bed.

"Great, that's what I needed; more care from Robin." She thought to herself as she made her way to her door.

She went into the main room, to much of her surprise, she did not see Robin there, nor Cyborg or Beast Boy. She made her way to Starfire who was watching TV.

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Friend Robin did not say where he was going, and Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg have gone to the store of groceries."

"Okay."

"Would you care to watch TV with me?"

Pausing for a moment, she caved. "Sure."

* * *

><p>At the store, Beast Boy and Cyborg had differing views as to what they needed.<p>

"Man, you better get that tofu stuff outta my basket!"

"No way! you don't have anything vegetarian, what am I supposed to eat?!"

"Then you can pay for it, cause I ain't buying tofu!"

Eventually making it back to the tower, they came home with a variety of vegetarian friendly and not so friendly meals.

"Um, what did you guys get?" Robin asked. As he had made it home a little while before them.

"Food!" They replied together.

"Sure, Robin, send those two get the food. Great idea." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin just raised an eyebrow. He was excited and nervous to ask Starfire on a date, as he had gone to a flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers for Starfire.

He was making his way to his room to get them when the alarm went off.

"It's Plasmus, Titan's, go!"

They raced to the downtown area where Plasmus was wreaking havoc. It seemed senseless, as he was just destroying things at random.

"Hey, Plasmus, over here!" Beast Boy yelled.

Turing into a bird, he led Plasmus right into Raven, who hit him with her powers. Destroying him instantly.

"Well, that was easy..." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, a little too easy. None of this makes sense." Robin said.

"Friends, I have found another note!" Starfire called.

The note read: "Titans, I'm so happy you could make it. I'll be reintroducing myself soon..."

* * *

><p>The Titans still had no clue as to who it was. All puzzled by the strange notes they had gotten. The coming days, however, would reveal more than they would like. The next night, Robin had come home from his date with Starfire. He had the same problems of not being able to pay attention. The next morning, he found Raven on the rooftop.<p>

"You have a minute?" He asked.

"Sure. Is this about you and Starfire?"

"Yeah... I don't... I don't think it's going to work out. It just doesn't seem like it'll work..."

Feeling a faint smile on her face, she tilted her head further down to hide it. "You have to tell her."

"I know, I just thought she was the one."

"Not everything is meant to be. Sometimes, you're better off as friends. You never know, maybe there's a girl waiting for you who's closer than you think..."

She blushed as she immediately realized what she had just disclosed.

Robin did not pick up on it, to her relief. "I guess you're right... Thanks, Raven."

"Mhmm."

"Maybe there's still a chance..." She thought to herself.

In the main room, Robin approached Starfire. "Hey, Star, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, friend Robin."

"So, you're a great girl, and I like you a lot... but I don't think we should date. I think we're better off as friends."

"Are you doing the breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Star..."

Doing her best to hold back the tears, she said "It is okay, Friend Robin. I understand."

Just then, the alarm went off. "You guys, you better get over here!" Cyborg said.

The Titans rushed into the living room. On the video board, Cinderblock and Plasmus, both in different locations.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, you go after Plasmus! Raven and I will go after Cinderblock, Titans, go!"

fighting Plasmus, Starfire was above him while he was distracted with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Starfire, shoot!" Cyborg said.

Her powers being controlled by joyfulness, she could not shoot, as she was not joyful at all after Robin broke up with her.

"Starfire, what are you doing, shoot!" Beast Boy Screamed.

Plasmus hit her out of the sky. "Starfire!" They both yelled.

They took down Plasmus and went to get Starfire.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I am fine."

"What happened, why didn't you shoot him?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am sorry."

"aren't your powers contr-"

"I am fine!" She said as she flew off into the sky. The two just sat there staring at each other.

* * *

><p>Fighting Cinderblock, Raven was flying towards him when he hit her out of the sky with his fist.<p>

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he went after Cinderblock.

Hitting him with his staff and discs, he eventually froze him and took him down.

He then ran to Raven, who was still lying down.

"Raven, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

As she tried to get up, her ankle was hurt.

"Ah!" she said as she fell back to the ground.

"Come here, I'll take you." He said as he picked her up and grappled off the ground.

When they got back to the tower, he carried Raven to her room, and placed her on her bed.

"thanks, but you didn't really need to do all this" she said sitting up on her bed.

"Yes I did," he replied, "You were hurt, and I helped."

Both of them had this strange feeling they had not felt around each other before, staring into each other, they leaned in and kissed. Shocked at what just happened, she quickly pulled back and put her hood on. Robin, slightly grinning, just walked out of her room.

"Get some rest."

* * *

><p>"Very good, that's who he loves the most..." The mysterious figure said. He had placed small cameras on the Titans during their battles with Cinderblock and Plasmus, Being able to spy on the Titans while they were unaware of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review! Thanks! (:<strong>


	5. The First Crack

**This one didn't take quite as long as the last one. Something big will be revealed in this chapter, so I hope you read it until the end! Please review and follow! To those who have followed, favorited and reviewed, thank you! Enjoy! (:**

The next morning, the Titans were in their typical routine. Cyborg cooking breakfast while arguing with Beast Boy over meat and tofu. Starfire was brushing her hair, Robin was reading the paper and Raven was meditating on the roof. Robin and Raven had no spoken yet since their kiss the previous night.

"Dude, you do know that you can just surf the web, right? You don't need to read the paper." The green changeling interjected. Robin simply shot him a glare that basically said "Shut up." Beast Boy simply looked away and resumed his argument with Cyborg. Raven had come back down into the common room, where the Titans met at the table to eat breakfast.

"Hey, morning" Robin said as he shot his empath friend a warm smile.

"Morning." Raven said as she returned the gesture.

"Uh, did you just say good morning to someone? Last time I heard you say it, the world almost ended..." Beast Boy said.

"what? Can I not say good morning?"

Beast Boy simply resumed his breakfast without a response.

"Titans, we're going to train longer today. We have to be ready for any threat we come in contact with. None of us were prepared for last night." Their leader directed. He was simply met with groans.

* * *

><p>Near the end of their training, the alarm went off. "It's a disturbance by the pier! Titans, go!"<p>

The Titans ran to the same area where they had found so many notes. "Titans, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

They all stopped in their tracks as if they had just run into a brick wall. He was back. "I've been keeping an eye on you, and I'm very impressed with what I've seen so far... Especially you two." He said as he directed the last part to Robin and Raven.

"Slade! I knew it was only a matter of time before you came back, I'm ready to take you down. Titans, go!"

The Titans engaged Slade in a furious battle. Fending off all their attacks, it seemed as if he had gotten stronger. Catching Robin's punch, he threw him into a cargo container. "Robin!" Raven yelled as she watched her friend get thrown, "I'm Fine! Get Slade!" He replied. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, attempting to ram into Slade. However, he simply jumped over him at the last moment, giving him no time to stop before he him a cargo container head on. "Just three left" he said. Cyborg went after Slade, but he kicked his arm, sending his blast into Starfire, knocking her out of the sky and onto the pavement. "Just you left..." "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She chanted as she flung a cargo container towards Slade. Jumping out of the way, he jumped onto another container, leaping into the sky and kicking her in the face, sending her down to the ground.

Robin attempted to hit him from his side, but Slade kicked him as he closed in on him, sending him to the ground. He approached Raven, grabbing her chin with his hand, he tilted her head up to face him. "Dear child, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." "No!" Robin yelled as he hit Slade in the face with a kick. "If you want her, you'll have to kill me first." He said, staring Slade straight in the eye. "Next time, Titans. Next time." He said as he disappeared behind the cargo containers.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked he approached his friend.

"Yeah." She said, as a tear rolled down her face as she had flashbacks of the last time Slade attacked her.

Hugging her, he said, "It's okay. We're here. I'm here." As he said that, the other Titans got up.

"Man, I was hoping we had seen the last of him." Cyborg said.

"Me too." Beast Boy said.

Starfire remained quiet as the Titans went home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Star, are you okay? You haven't said much all day." Cyborg asked.<p>

"Yes, friend Cyborg. I am the okay." She said as she somberly walked to her room.

"Hey, Robin, did you do something to Star?" the mechanical Titans asked their leader.

"Um... We broke up..." Leaving a look of shock on Cyborg and Beast Boy's face.

"What?! When?! Why?!" He asked.

"The other day. It just wasn't working out. It was for the best." He said, and at that, he got up and left the common room to check on Raven who was meditating in her room.

"Hey, Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem uncomfortable, what's wrong?"

"Do you not remember what you did the last time you were in here?"

"I do, and that's part of why I came here. Raven, I thought about what you said, and I know who I wanna be with. You."

Raven simply stared at him, almost in shock. "Is this really happening?" She thought to herself. "This whole time I thought he didn't feel that way... but he does... this could be my chance at happiness."

Not fully paying attention, she didn't notice Robin sit beside her on her bed until he snapped her back into reality.

"Raven?"

"Oh. Um. I'd like that."

They then leaned in for a kiss when the alarm went off. Cyborg glanced into the hallway and noticed Robin coming out of Raven's room. "Did he just come out of... no way!" He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The Titans once again ended up at the pier. They were beginning to dread this place. "Slade, where are you?! I know you're here!" Robin yelled into the night.<p>

"Hello, Titans. So nice to see you again." He said as he charged the titans. No different than their last bout, he efficiently fended off the Titans. As they got up to charge him, he pressed a button on his wrist causing the cargo containers to explode. Immobilizing the Titans. He then walked over to the injured Titans. Once again choosing Raven, who was completely knocked out. "child. you must come with me." He said as he picked her up over his shoulder. "No.." Robin weakly said as he tried to get up. Slade then turned around, "Robin, I am going to take what you love the most. I am going to destroy your team from the inside out." He then disappeared with Raven into the night. The Titans were awake when this occurred.

Eventually, they made it back to the tower. "We have to go look for her!" Robin said as Cyborg held him back.

"No, man!" he said. "We won't find anything now. We need to recover, then go look. Calm down."

"Calm down?! He just took our friend, in case you didn't know!"

"I do! But going out searching in the middle of the night half dead isn't going to help!"

Robin, understanding Cyborg was right, took a few deep breaths before falling to his knees. "Raven..." He said softly as he clenched his fists. "We'll find her, I promise. go get some rest." Cyborg said as he initiated the tower lock down.

Thinking to what Slade said, Robin began to wonder while he laid in bead. _"How did he know she's what I love most... and singling us out in the first battle... He's been spying on us!" _He thought as he struggled to sleep.

**Welp, that's a wrap! Stories over!**

**Haha, just kidding! I hope you guys liked this one! Don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you think of it so far! Thanks! (:**


	6. The First Piece to Fall

**Responding to a review by _Heartless Demon Wolf,_ Starfire and Robin aren't necessarily taking the break up well; they actually haven't directly spoken since they broke up. But I am going to touch on that subject in the coming chapters. **

**I'd love to hear some more constructive criticism in the reviews and how you guys like it so far! Thanks! So, here is chapter 6!**

All the Titans woke up around 6:00 am. None of them had gotten much sleep due to the fact that Slade, their most ruthless enemy, had kidnapped Raven. Robin was trying to remain focused and steady as best he could, but he was very much shaken up by the events that took place the previous day. All of the Titans had somber looks upon their faces as they made their way to the kitchen. All of them just had toast to be as quick as possible. then, they went straight to the pier to look for clues.

* * *

><p>"There has to be something!" Robin said as he smashed his fist against a cargo container. He. just as the rest of the Titans were, had been growing impatient after two hours of searching had come up empty. Starfire had taken to the air, While Cyborg and Robin looked around, and Beast Boy, in the form of a Bloodhound, searched for Raven's scent. All had come up empty.<p>

They met up in the middle of the pier after another hour and a half of searching. "There has to be something. There's no way he left no trace of himself behind." Robin angrily said. By this time it was just past 9 o' clock. "We should try splitting up. Each of us search a part of the city, and meet at the pizza place after 2 hours." Cyborg said. The Titans all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways; Cyborg in his car, Robin in his motorcycle, Beast Boy continuing to search as a dog and Starfire alternating through the air and ground. Once again, after meeting up, they search was to no avail, as none had found any traces of Raven or Slade.

"We should eat, keep our energy up. Then search some more, I guess." Cyborg said. He felt the need to help take charge, as he knew Robin's patience was getting thin, but he also knew that he was becoming unhinged.

This time, they decided to stay together. Searching the city. It was almost 6 in the evening, and they hadn't found anything. As they walked passed an alley, they heard a familiar voice that made them all cringe. "Looking for something?" Slade asked.

"Where did you take Raven!?" Robin immediately demanded as he took out his staff.

"All in good time, Robin. I assure she's still alive. When she woke up, she put up a fight."

"If you hurt her, I swear I will end your existence where you stand."

Slade let out a grim laugh, "That's cute, Robin. But if you 'end' me, how will you know where Raven is?"

"Where. Is. Raven? I will not ask again."

"Now, where would be the fun in that? I can't spoil the surprise just yet."

And at that, Robin charged at Slade. Furiously swinging his staff at him, he made no contact, Slade then kicked him in the gut, which sent him back in front of his team. "We'll meet soon."

The Titans decided they had no choice but to head back to the tower.

* * *

><p>Robin immediately went into his room and had not exited since getting back to the tower. Cyborg entered his room.<p>

"Hey, earlier yesterday. I saw you coming out of Raven's room. What's going on with you two?"

"We... Um... I kissed her."

"Oh... so that's why Star's been feeling so down lately."

"She doesn't know. I broke up with her before."

"So, I'm assuming you haven't talked to Star since?"

"No."

"Well, you might want to. You owe her that much; after Tokyo and all."

"I will... Thanks Cyborg."

Standing in the doorway, he said his last words to Robin for the moment, "We'll find her Robin. I promise." At that he left the room and the door hissed shut.

_"Where are you, Raven?" _Robin thought to himself.

The Titans had decided it was best if they stayed home for the night, gathered their energy, and searched again the next morning.

* * *

><p>1:15 pm was the time when they all met back at the pizza place. None of the Titans had found anything. No sign of Raven, and no sign of Slade. Robin was becoming more and more unhinged with every passing hour as he continuously thought of the horrors that Slade could be doing.<p>

"It must be nice to know that you're friends are searching so frantically for you." Slade said to Raven.

"they'll find you, and they''ll-"

"And they'll fall right into my trap." He cut her off. "All of this is part of my plan."

"Why me?" Raven asked.

"You're what Robin cherishes the most. I know about you two."

"How?"

"Hidden cameras. When you fought Cinderblock, his only purpose was to hit Robin and place a camera on him. However, he placed it on you. It still worked out. Maybe even better. And now that I know what he loves the most, I am going to take it, and destroy it in front of his very eyes, and watch him and your beloved team crumble to the ground."

Raven's eyes widened, now knowing part of Sade's plan and knowing what his intentions were for her. She had become a pawn in his twisted game, and her friends search for her was leading them into a death trap, and she could not stop it.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Dear child. I can't reveal all my secrets."

* * *

><p>It was the next day around 12 pm when the alarm went off. Too the Titans disappointment, it was only Dr. Light robbing a bank. "Dr. Light, stop right there! You're going to jail!" Robin commanded.<p>

"On the contrary, I was just about to leave." He said as he shot yellow beams at the Titans. Robin leaped in the air and smacked Dr. Light in the face. Probably their quickest battle they had ever had.

"I am not in the mood. Don't get back up." Robin said.

However, Dr. Light still rose lunged after Robin. Robin caught his arm and threw him against the wall. He then ran over to him and threw into another wall. Cyborg and Beast Boy then grabbed Robin.

"That's enough man! He's done." Cyborg said while holding onto his teammate.

"We have to go. We have to find her!" He snapped as he exited the bank.

Robin was worrying Cyborg as he knew his behavior was only going to get worse.

The Titans were back at the tower after another empty search. "I'm going to search the town again." Robin informed his teammates.

"I'll come with you." Cyborg said.

"No. I'm going alone."

"Are you sure? You don't want-"

"No. I'm going alone." He cut off his friend as he exited the tower.

_"There has to be something. There has to be some trace of something. He couldn't have just disappeared without any trace." _he thought to himself as his motorcycle raced through the city.

* * *

><p>Meanehile, the rest of the team decided to go out and look themselves. They all split up to cover more ground. Starfire was back at the pier.<p>

She had been in a somber mood since her break up with Robin. she still didn't know why he broke up with her. But with everything going on, she didn't want to ask eiher. Her teammates were concerned for her, as she had spoken very little since. But they had pushed it back as they were searching for Raven.

"Child, you've come to look alone. Always alone." The voice said. It was nearing the dark, so it was becoming hard to see, especially in the shadows.

"Show yourself! I am not alone!"

"Then where's your team? Or more importantly, where's Robin?"

"He's..." she stopped as she began to think. Where was Robin? He hadn't spoken to her since he broke up with her.

"Tell me, how does it feel? Knowing he left you for her?"

'What... what are you talking about?"

"Yout must know, he cares for her. He hasn't payed you any attention, has he? He's so fixated on her, he doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about how you feel. None of them do. Face it, child, you're alone. You always will be."

"No! That is wrong! You are wrong!" she yelled as her eyes glowed green.

"Am I? Then where are they? Why are you alone right now? You can't hide from the truth, child. Sooner or later, you'll realize you're alone. And all of them will leave you, just like Robin."

"No!" She said as her star bolts destroyed a cargo container. "No..." she said as she fell to her knees trembling.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beast Boy had decided to print pictures of Slade and Raven, asking random citizens if they had seen everything. It had been almost 3 days since she was kidnapped, and there had been no sign of Raven.<p>

"Beast Boy to Cyborg. Come in." The green one said over his communicator.

"Cyborg. What's up? Find anything?"

"No. I was hoping you had. No one hereally had seen anything."

"I came up empty too. I'll call Robin, see if he found anything. You call Star and we'look meet back at the tower. Cyborg out."

The green changeling called their alien friend.

"Beast Boy to Star. come in."

Hearing her communicator beep, she wiped her tears and attempted to get herself together As best she could. Since it was dark, beast Boy could not see her tear stained face.

"Starlite here."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, I did not."

"Okay. Cyborg wants us back at the tower."

"I will be there shortly."

She closed her communicator And began to fly towards the tower, still thinking of the words that she heard from Slade moments ago.

"That was odd..." He thought to himself as he transformed into a bird and flew back to the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you guys think so far?<strong>


	7. Mental

**Well here's chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Cyborg to Robin. Come in."<p>

"Cyborg to Robin. Come in."

"Cyborg to Robin. Come in." Each time he asked, the tension in his voice grew.

"Where are you man?" He quietly said to himself as he made his way back to the tower.

* * *

><p><em>"I have to find her. I can't stop searching now. She's out there somewhere. I'll find you Raven, wherever you are." <em>Robin said as his motorcycle raced through the streets of Jump City. Trying desperately to find anything on Slade.

At the tower the alarm went off. "Someone's breaking into Star Labs." Cyborg informed his two teammates with him. To their surprise, they met Robin at the entrance. They made their way into the building. To some of their disappointment, they met Red X, not Slade inside.

"You kids here to stop me? I didn't harm anyone. Just taking some stuff I need. Don't you need to save someone or something?" Red-X taunted.

At these words, Robin furiously attacked Red-X.

"Woah, Chuckles. Calm down. What's your problem?"

Giving him a swift kick to the stomach, he left. "I don't have time for this! Take care of him, I'm going to look for her!" Robin said as he stormed out of the building.

"Uh, where's the other girl?" Red-X curiously asked.

"That is none of your concern!" Starfire yelled as she attacked Red-X.

"Calm on, someone tell me where she is." He persisted.

"She was kidnapped... by Slade." Cyborg said.

"Oh..." Seeing the concern on their faces, and knowing they needed to help Robin, he set the Xenothium on the floor, "Go, find your friend." And he disappeared. The Titans just stood there for a few moments, completely stunned by his actions.

"I've got a lock on Robin's cordniates. Let's go." said Cyborg as the Titans entered into the T-Car.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking by an alley in the rain when he heard a voice.<p>

"Robin, are you looking for something?" the voice said.

"Where are you! Show yourself you coward!" Robin yelled as he drew his staff.

"Patience, Robin. I'm assuming you're looking for your 'special' friend."

"If you hurt her I swear I'll end you."

"I'm not the one hurting her, you are. You dragged her into this. All of this, Robin, it's all your fault. You're going to be the destruction of your precious team. It's all going to fall before your very eyes, and when it has, I'll take what you love most in this world, and end it as you so desperately try to get it back."

"This isn't my fault, Slade. It's your eyes. You're psychotic. Demented. Twisted!"

"From where I'm standing, there isn't much of a difference between us. Tell me, Robin, do you think it'll be easy?"

"What?"

"Your team. Will it be easy for you knowing that you caused this destruction?"

"There won't be any destruction, Slade. I will take you down."

"Like you have before? How many times have you told me that, Robin? Yet, I'm still here. I'm untouchable. And you know it."

"If you're so confident in that, then why don't you come out and fight? What, are you scared Slade?"

Just then, Slade leaped out from the shadows and attacked Robin. Back and forth the two went, both landed blows, and both blocked. Neither were able to gain an upper hand.

"Give it up, Slade! You can't win!"

"I already have!"

"There!" Cyborg said driving the T-Car. "He's fighting Slade! We gotta help him, go!"

The three Titans raced form the T-Car to help Robin in his fight with Slade, but just as they got there, he disappeared into the shadows again, leaving without a trace.

"No! What are you doing?! I had him and you ruined it!" Robin yelled.

"Man, calm down!" Cyborg said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm trying to save our friend!"

"What do you think we're doing?! Huh?! We want to save her too!"

"Then stay out of my way!" He said as he walked towards his bike and sped off.

_"If he catches Slade like this alone... God help us all." _Cyborg thought to himself as his teammate disappeared in the rain.

* * *

><p>The three Titans were eating dinner when Robin, drenched from the rain, walked inside. "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.<p>

"I need some rest. Couldn't find anything."

"And? That's it? Nothing to say?"

"Do you have a problem with me, Beast Boy?"

"I have a problem with your attitude."

"Knock it off!" Cyborg yelled as he smashed his fist into the table. "Arguing like a bunch of spoiled brats isn't going to help anyone! We either work as a team, or we can just kiss Raven goodbye! Cause if we keep this up, we're not going to save her!"

"I'm sorry..." Robin said both resentfully and remorsefully.

"Yeah. Me too." Beast Boy said in the same tone.

The Titans were all going to their rooms when Beast Boy walked by Starfire's room. He stopped and pinned his ear against the door when he heard her sobbing. "Star, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. I am the okay."

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were crying..." He said, still outside her door.

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Good night, Friend."

"Night, Star."

_"What's going on with her?" _he thought to himself.

It still had not crossed any of the Titans minds that they had left her alone when she needed friends the most. This combined with the words form Slade began to haunt her every minute.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Slade's "hideout", he gave Raven a plate of food. She was being kept inside a small cage, where just outside was some sort of a mental disruptor, preventing her from using her powers.<p>

"Eat child."

She simply stared at her food, contemplating whether she should eat it or not.

"Eat. You don't want to starve. If you're worried about me poisoning it, don't worry. I want you to see your friends slowly fall to the ground one by one. All because of you."

"They'll stop you." she said as she picked up a fork off the plate.

"Yes, like they have before. That's why you're here, and they still haven't even gotten close."

Not knowing how to respond, she began to think that there was the possibility he was right. After all, Robin had issues when it came to Slade, and that is putting it lightly.

_"This is my fault. I never should've kissed him. He's running wild because of me. If they don't make it, it's my fault. I'm destroying our team." _She thought to herself as she ate the meal that Slade had given her.

* * *

><p><em>"He's right. This is my fault. I'm destroying my team. It's going to fall apart. All because of me. I never should've kissed her. I brought her into this. If she dies, I'll have killed her." <em>These were the thoughts that raced through Robin's head as he laid sleepless in his bed. All of the Titans were sleepless lately. None of them could sleep knowing that Raven was at the mercy of Slade. They could barely function, and when they thought about it, every single one of them was becoming unhinged. Slade was destroying their team.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks! (:<strong>


	8. All Alone

**I'm so sorry for the wait! School and work took over my life the last few weeks! But I got it done!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! (:**

"Why so sad, dear child? Can't use your powers?" Slade asked the empath.

"My friends will stop you."

"Child, if they were going to stop me, they would have done it. Does it hurt? Knowing that they're better off without you?"

"They will find you, and they will stop you. You won't be able to control me forever. You won't win."

"I already have won. And when your friends shoe up, I'll simply watch as they self destruct, and pick apart what's left of your precious 'team.'"

At that, she remained silent. She was realizing that it was near impossible to get slade to give any crucial information. still, she had no other option but to try.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the tower...<p>

"Sill analyzing last night's surveilanve?" Cyborg asked Robin, who had started analyzing the previous nights surveilanve footage around 4. It was 7 now.

"Yeah. I'm going to go look again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"we already found Slade twice. We might find him again."

"Robin, we only found him cause he wanted us to. You're just draining yourself. Sleep. Rest. Recover. Then go look."

"Don't tell me how to do my job! I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do! And rest isn't going to help!"

"Calm down man!"

"Don't tell me to calm down when our friend is missing! Don't you even care!?"

"Of course I care! But rendering ourselves useless isn't going to help anyone!"

"I'm going to look. I'll be back later."

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled as Robin walked out of the room.

"Hey." Beast Boy said as he entered the room.

"So, heard the yelling?"

"I'm pretty sure all of Jump heard the yelling."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine... hey, has Stat been acting weird to you?"

"Haven't we all?"

"Not what I meant. Fighting Plasmus, not coming home after her search... and she was crying last night. I askdd, but, she didn't want any help."

"Well, Robin broke up with her. She's probably sad about that. I love Star, but we need to focus on Raven before we focus on ourselves. We need to lure Slade out."

* * *

><p>"Maybe some music will help. It helps Cyborg." Robin said to himself as his motorcycle sped through the city in hopes of finding Raven. He had a radio built into his bike and helmet, though he rarely used it.<p>

**_"Did you runaway? Did you fall apart? Did you see yourself, for what you are? Would you be looking for it anymore, when 5 becomes 4."_**

He quickly changed the channel after the last 3 words.

_**"Guess it's too bad, that everything we have, is taken away. Hero, hero, this word you'll never know. Hero, hero, this word you'll never know..."**_

He then just turned it off. "That was useless." He thought to himself. He continued to ride only with his thoughts. Thoughts of what might be happening to Raven, and how she felt.

_"Five becomes four... this didn't help at all..."_

His search, like all the previous ones, had brought nothing but more pain.

* * *

><p>"I love Star, but..." Starfire heard Cyborg tell Beast Boy. "He was right, they do not care. I cried, and they just walked away." she thought to herself as Cyborg's cut through her heart like razor blades. While he meant no harm, everyone was emotionally unstable, and it was easy for Slade to manipulate their emotions. Which is what he was doing thus far with Starfire.<p>

"Cyborg! come in, this is Robin!"

"Whats up"

"I found him... meet me at the pier! now!"

"On our way!" YO! Star! Let's go!"

At his words, he knocked her out of her trance. "Coming... friends..."

"Alright! Robin said he found Slade at the pier! We gotta go now!"

The three Titans raced down to the pier to already see the Titan leader and Slade fighting.

* * *

><p>Robin charged Slade with his staff, "Where is she!?"<p>

Elegantly blocking him, he never missed a step. "In good time, Robin." He then punched Robin, knocking him at the feet of the Titans.

"Get him!"

Slade, simply toying with them, was just tiring the already lethargic Titans out. "You can't win children. You can barely survive with each other. Do you really think that you can save your friend?"

"We will stop you!" Robin yelled as the Titans charged once again.

No matter what attack they threw at him, they could not harm him. Robin wanted Starfure to fly so she could pick up Robin and launch him towards Slade.

"Starfire, pick me up and throw me at Slade!"

"Robin, I cannot." She said, as her flight was conrolled by happiness. Something she had not felt in the recent days.

"what do you mean you can't?!"

"I cannot!" I'm sorry!"

"Is this because I dumped you?! You have to get over that!"

Just then, Cyborg and were sent flying into the crate behind the two Titans.

Just then, Slade came flying into the two Titans, sending them into their friends behind them.

"Another time, Titans. We'll meet again... soon. I hope you'll be ready."

* * *

><p>The injured Titans made it back to the tower.<p>

"I can't believe you did that!" Robin yelled at Starfire as he banged his fist against a wall.

"Robin, I am sorry."

"That's no good enough! We had a chance to catch Slade and you blew it!"

"Robin, calm down!" Beast Boy yelled at the leader. "it wasn't her fault."

"So I suppose you think it's my fault?!"

"Well the pow wow you two had certainly didn't help!" Cyborg interjected.

"If she would have done what I asked we could've stopped him! But she's too busy wallowing in misery because we broke up to anything!"

"Uh... speaking of her, where is she?" A confused Beast Boy asked.

She had left the tower when the three Titans were arguing. The Titans went into her room hoping to find her, but she wasn't there.

"If she can't fly then she couldn't have gotten to far. We have to go look for her." Robin said. _"This is all my fault" _he thought to himself, _"two team members are gone because of me."_

"We should split up." Cyborg said. The three Titans agreed and split up in the city. Looking for one missing Titan was hard enough, but two, at a time like this, was even more difficult than words could express.

* * *

><p>"Why are you running child?" A shilling familiar voice called out to the alien girl running.<p>

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back.

"I don't have to. You already are alone. Where are your friends?"

"They are..." she passed as she thought they were not searching for her.

"Face it, child, they're not searching for you. They probably haven't even noticed you're gone. And when they do, they won't search. they'll celebrate."

"No..." she said as she stopped in her tracks right in front of the man.

"You must be wrong. You must!"

"If I were wrong, wouldn't they be here? They've left you. You don't have anyone. Not even your planet would take you back now. Your former friends will die. and it will all be because of you."

"NO!" She yelled as she shot starbolts as him.

"I'll be sure to tell them 'hi' from you before I kill them."

* * *

><p>"Starfire!" Robin yelled into an empty alley way. "Where are you Star?" He quietly said to himself as he went into the alley way.<p>

"Ah, searching for you friend?" The voice called out from the dark.

"What have you done with her?!" Robin yelled.

"I didn't do anything."

"It was you. You're the reason she couldn't fly!"

"No Robin, it was you. You're the reason she couldn't fly. And you're the reason she left. All that anger built up inside, you took it all out on her. And now, she's gone."

"No..." he said sorrowfully. "Where did you take her?!"

"I didn't take her anywhere. I didn't have to. She left all on her own, Robin. You're team is dying. And it's just a matter of time until I finish every single one of you."

"No!" He yelled. But,the voice was gone.

* * *

><p>"Star!" Cyborg yelled as he walked through the streets.<p>

"You won't find her." The voice said.

"Show yourself! I'll take you down!" He said as he turned his hand into a cannon.

"I didn't care take her. She chose to leave. All of you drove her away. And now she's gone. You're the reason. It was right in front of you. All of her sorrow. And you ignored it."

"No! She wouldn't just leave!"

"But she did. And there's nothing you can do about it. She gone, Cyborg... and soon, the rest of your team will follow."

"No!" He yelled as he shot in the direction of the voice. But nothing was there.

**Okay, so Beast Boy's part has been a little difficult to write! So it'll be in the next chapter! I promise that one won't take a month! If anyone wants to know the songs I quoted, the first one is "Five Becomes Four" by Yellowcard. The second is "And the Hero Will Drown" by Story of the Year. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
